Caraba
Caraba is Demigod,Daughter of Cupid and Liana.Cupid,the god of love,fell intrested in a mortal by the name of Liana,a saiyan.So he came down to earth and attempted to seduce her,but Liana wasnt like other women.All she cared for was fighting.So to get her he shapeshifted into a powerful warrior and accompained her on one of her missons.This continued for nearly 6 months,until on night they went to the bar and Liana got drunk.They went back to her place where they "went to bed". A couple of months later Liana had Caraba unsuspectedly.The planet they were on was naturally unstable and was about to blow up,so Liana sent Caraba on her own.Caraba landed on Planet Yardrat,where se spent most of her life.Later in her life she got bored of her quiet life and set off to new lands.That is were she was caught by Space Pirates,and severly beaten and raped.One Pirate,however,was a good man and taught her how to fight.What he taught her to be was an assasin and a bounty hunter.One day they pushed her over the edge and killed every one on the ship.Once everyone was dead she found a boy about her age that was also captured by the Pirates.They both lead the ship together and went to multiple planets,helping people. Personality Caraba is naturally compassionate and loving,and people naturally love her.She is very kind and sweet like a mother would be.Although she sometimes shows a no Bull attitude. Powerlevels Baby Caraba: 940,000 Young child Caraba(with mother): 1,200,000 Young Caraba(on Yardrat): 2,000,000 Pre Teen Caraba(captured on by Pirates): 3,000,000 Current Teen Caraba:6,000,000 Full Power Teen Caraba: 6,990,000 SSJ Teen Caraba: 8,700,000 Powers/Abilities/Skills Love Magnet: '''Caraba's natural ability she naturally attracts people no matter what sex they are '''Magma Cannon: A Blast performed like the Original Kamehameha,but alot faster and a lot more powerful.It is a red color. Red Rage: '''A technique like Kaio-ken,but it can only be performed while inraged. '''Rush Master: A rush attack that consists of over 120 punches and kicks and 200 ki blasts Master Blaster: Her Ultimate Attack that combines Rush Master and Magma cannon into a combo of mass destrction. Charm: She has the ability to Charm anyone she chooses to into doing her liking,even against her will Cupids heart: When ever she is in a problem she can call on cupid to help her and increase her power. Cupids Arrows: Cupid gave her a bow and arrow.The arrows have the power to poison anyone that gets hit with a mad love for the first person they see.They can also be used as a weapon and can litterally slice through the most tough material with ease '''Compassion Power: '''Her power increases the more love there is in the air it gives her more power.Her compassion and the compassion of others can be used as a weapon,like Ki. Transformations Super Saiyan This form was acheived when she was caught on a planet and she watched her crush die. She was angry enough to go into this transformation. Category:Saiyans Category:Demigods